Grow up
by bruxi
Summary: ¿Desde cuándo Rin había crecido? ¿Y por qué no se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle? Oh, claro, debía ser por esa prenda tan rara que portaba. Los kimonos no revelaban tanto [Regalo de cumpleaños para M.J. Hayden del foro ¡Siéntate!]


**¡YAHOI! ¡Un regalo más tachado de la lista! (La cual se incrementa cada día que pasa xD). **

**Preciosa, guapísima y sexy Hayden ¡espero que te gusteeeeeeeeeeeeeee! *grita con una bocina sobre el tejado de su edificio*.**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y, seamos sinceros, yo habría dibujado más besos entre InuYasha y Kagome, habría hecho que Izayoi apareciera para tirarle de las orejas a su hijo por imbécil y Kagura y Kanna no habrían muerto.

**Aclarado este punto ¡a disfrutar de la lectura!**

**Grow up**

Era un día claro y caluroso en el Sengoku. Kagome se secó el sudor de la frente y se arremangó las mangas de su traje de sacerdotisa, mientras recogía la cesta con las hierbas que había recolectado esa mañana. Suspiró mientras echaba a andar hacia la aldea, ajustándose el lazo del pelo para que no se soltase.

Necesitaba un buen baño para refrescarse—. ¡Tía, tía!—Perdió el equilibrio en cuanto las gemelas de Sango y Miroku se abrazaron a sus piernas, escondiéndose detrás de ella.

—¡Volved aquí, niñas!—Sango venía corriendo por el camino, con el pequeño bebé atado a su espalda y dos yukatas en las manos. Fue entonces cuando Kagome se fijó: ¡las pequeñas iban desnudas!—. ¡Venid a vestiros!—Kagome tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no reírse al ver a las gemelas rehuir a su madre—. ¡Kagome-chan, ayuda!—suplicó Sango, con las mejillas rojas y el pelo desordenado.

—Venga, chicas, no podéis ir desnudas por ahí—dijo, agachándose a su altura.

—¡Pero es que hace mucho calor! ¡No queremos vestirnos!—Sango bufó y Kagome rio.

—Lo sé, niñas. Pero la ropa es necesaria—continuó la sacerdotisa, cogiendo a una en brazos y comenzando a vestirla, mientras Sango hacía lo mismo con la otra.

—¿Para qué?—preguntaron al unísono.

—Pues… para muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, para protegerse del calor.

—¡Pero nos da más calor!—se quejaron ellas, enfurruñadas—. ¡Nosotras queremos ir a bañarnos al río!—exclamaron. Sango suspiró, terminando de atarles los lazos de los yukatas.

—Niñas…

—¡Eso es!—Kagome juntó las manos, dando una palmada. Sango la miró, recelosa: conocía esa expresión en su amiga—. Sango-chan ¿qué te parecería ir a pasar una tarde al río? ¡Será como ir a la playa!

—¿A la playa?

—¡Sííííííí! ¿Podemos, mami? ¡Porfa, porfa, porfi!—Sango suspiró.

—Kagome-chan, no sé yo… ¿Y nuestros maridos?

—¡Iremos todos!

—¿Q-qué?—preguntó Sango, roja como un tomate y abrazando a sus hijas.

—¡Traeré bañadores para todos, llevaremos comida, juguetes… —Kagome estaba entusiasmada, y las niñas compartían su entusiasmo, dando palmas y chillando todo lo que querían llevar al río.

Sango intuía que las cosas se saldrían de control, pero ¿quién era ella para decirle que no a su mejor amiga? Además, les vendría bien un pequeño descanso.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¡Explícame de nuevo por qué hemos accedido a esta estupidez!—gritó InuYasha, dejando con un gran bufido la enorme cesta llena de comida que Kagome le había hecho cargar hasta el río.

—Porque, amigo mío, nuestras esposas nos lo han pedido amablemente—dijo Miroku, observando con curiosidad las raras prendas que la miko les había dado, diciéndoles que se las pusieran. InuYasha gruñó—. Vamos, vamos, será divertido. Hace tiempo que no nos relajamos…

—¡No pienso ponerme eso!—El grito de Sango los sobresaltó.

—Vamos, Sango-chan, no es para tanto. Yo llevo uno y en mi época toda chica tiene al menos dos pares en su armario.

—¿Qué es un armario?—se oyó la dulce voz de Rin.

—Es un… mueble, muy grande, donde se guarda la ropa. Venga, chicas.

—¡Pero Kagome-chan! ¡E-esto…

—Es una prenda que sirve para bañarse, está hecha de un tejido especial impermeable para el agua. ¡Vamos, Sango-chan! ¡Vamos, Rin-chan!

—Kagome-sama, yo… no sé…

—Póntelo, mami, póntelo, tía Rin, póntelo, mami, póntelo, tía Rin—canturreaban las gemelas. InuYasha y Miroku se miraron, no entendiendo nada.

—Vamos, yo os ayudaré. —Después de eso, solo se oyeron susurros y crujidos, como si alguien se estuviera vistiendo. Minutos después, las gemelas salieron de entre los árboles donde se habían escondido las chicas, vestidas con sendos bañadores color blanco, con un estampado de flores azules y verdes, un volante que les rodeaba toda la cintura a modo de faldita y un lazo también blanco en la parte de atrás, justo donde acababa la espalda baja.

—¡Mira, papi, mira, papi! ¡Nos los ha traído la tía! ¿Estamos guapas?—exclamaron, girando sobre sí mismas. Miroku no pudo evitar sonreír embobado.

—Estáis preciosas, mis princesas.

—Ridículo—masculló InuYasha, a su lado.

—¡Pues ya verás mami y las tías! ¡Sal, mami, sal!—Las gemelas volvieron a desaparecer entre los árboles, en búsqueda de su madre.

—¡No, niñas! ¡Espe- —Pero Sango se vio arrastrada irremediablemente por sus hijas hasta la orilla del río, y cuando se percató de las miradas boquiabiertas de Miroku e InuYasha, enrojeció hasta que casi le salió humo por las orejas.

—Sango… —balbuceó su nombre Miroku. Y es que la exterminadora estaba como nunca antes la había visto: llevaba dos prendas extremadamente pequeñas que solo tapaban ciertas partes femeninas. Ambas eran de color verde claro; la superior tenía un par de tiras muy finas que se adherían a los hombros de la castaña, y los dibujos de unas flores blancas predominaban por todo el tejido. InuYasha tenía la vista desviada, tremendamente sonrojado. Nunca había visto a Sango con tan poca ropa y tampoco era su intención ¡era la esposa de su mejor amigo!

—¡Kyaaaaaaaa! ¡Deja de mirarme, pervertido!—Chilló Sango, intentando cubrirse.

—¡Sango, por dios! ¡No es para tanto!—InuYasha movió sus orejitas y se giró en cuanto oyó la voz de su mujer. Y casi se desmaya de la impresión: Kagome llevaba unas prendas parecidas a las de Sango, solo que las suyas carecían de tiras y eran de un color rojo intenso, sin ningún dibujo.

—¡¿Qué cojones llevas puesto?!—Kagome frunció el ceño ante el tono agresivo de su marido.

—Es un bikini, InuYasha. Es para poder bañarse con comodidad. ¡Vamos, Rin-chan! ¡Sal!—Llamó, poniendo sus manos a ambos lado de sus labios, a modo de bocina.

—E-esto, yo… —La adolescente se asomó tímidamente, abrazándose a sí misma: llevaba otro bikini, de color amarillo, con unos graciosos lacitos en las caderas y dos estrellas naranja, una en cada pecho—. Y-yo…

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?—Y Rin quiso morirse. Todos giraron sus cuerpos, descubriendo a un alto y poderoso yôkai tras ellos.

—¡Cuñado!—Sesshômaru quiso matar a alguien en ese momento.

—Se-Sesshômaru-sama… yo… —La pobre adolescente estaba que no sabía dónde meterse. Ni en sus mejores sueños creyó que su señor la vería de esas fachas.

—¡Ya que estás, quédate! ¡Rin-chan, vamos a bañarnos!

—¡Sííííííí! ¡Vamos, tía Rin!—La pelinegra se vio arrastrada hacia el agua, mientras que Sesshômaru seguía queriendo matar a alguien, InuYasha lo fulminaba con la mirada, Miroku suspiraba y Jaken observaba boquiabierto la casi desnudez de Rin.

—Ka-Kagome-sama… Cre-creo que mejor…

—¡Vamos, Rin-chan! ¡Estás estupenda!

—Pero Sesshômaru-sama…

—¡Bah, no le hagas caso!

—¡Kagome, sal del agua!—La azabache se giró a su marido y le sonrió, saludándolo con la mano.

—¡Ven tú, InuYasha! ¡Se está genial!

—¡No! ¡Sal del agua!

—¡Ay, no seas aguafiestas!

—¡Ni aguafiestas ni leches! ¡Sal del agua!

—Rin, sal—dijo la calmada voz de Sesshômaru. Y es de lo que las muchachas no se habían percatado, era de las miradas que cada hombre que pasaba por allí les daba. Todo ser del sexo masculino que pasaba cerca del río se quedaba un buen rato mirando para los cuerpos femeninos apenas cubiertos. Por supuesto, no hay nada como dos demonios cabreados para ahuyentar a cualquier pervertido. Peeeero, la paciencia tiene un límite, y la de los dos hermanos perro había sobrepasado el suyo hacía rato.

Refunfuñando molesta, Kagome salió del agua fresca del río, acompañada de Rin. La chica, con las mejillas rojas y abrazándose a sí misma, avergonzada por su aspecto, fue a junto de su señor—. Se-Sesshômaru-sama, yo…

—Nos vamos—soltó él, simplemente.

—¡Oh, venga! ¡Quedaos a comer! ¡He traído de todo!—exclamó Kagome, acercándose a ellos y poniéndole a Rin una toalla sobre los hombros, para que no se enfriara. Rin se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y descruzó los brazos, para acomodarla mejor.

Fue entonces que Sesshômaru las vio: dos formas redondas y que tenían pinta de ser blanditas, las cuales botaron en cuanto Rin se movió ligeramente, para taparse mejor con la toalla.

¡¿Qué rayos era eso?! ¡¿Desde cuándo Rin tenía eso en su cuerpo?! Es decir… no es como si hubiera pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que la visitó… —¿Viene, Sesshômaru-sama?—El demonio solo pudo ver como la escandalosa mujer de su medio hermano tomaba a Rin del brazo y se la llevaba con los demás. Sus ojos dorados se dieron cuenta entonces del seductor movimiento de las caderas de su protegida, así como de las tentadoras curvas que ostentaba su cuasi desnudo cuerpo.

Siguió a las dos humanas, con Jaken siempre a su vera, sentándose en el corro que formaban los humanos y el hanyô—. Sé amable, InuYasha—advirtió su mujer, con una expresión amenazadora que prometía un Siéntate como no se comportara.

Sesshômaru los ignoró a todos, centrándose en Rin y en los aparentes cambios que parecía haber sufrido su cuerpo de niña.

¿O no tan niña? Desde luego, aquellas extrañas prendas que solo cubrían ciertas partes le sugerían que Rin ya no era una cría, sino todo lo contrario. Además, las gotas de agua resbalaban sensualmente a lo largo de su cabello húmedo y de su piel blanca, haciéndolo rabiar terriblemente, queriendo ser él esas…

¡¿Pero qué cojones estaba pensando?! ¡Rin era una niña aún, su protegida, casi su hija!—. Sesshômaru-sama ¿le ocurre algo?—Elevó la vista, descubriendo los preocupados ojos castaños de Rin mirándolo fijamente.

—No. —Rin asintió, aliviada, volviendo a prestar atención a Sango y Kagome. Sesshômaru la vio reír y aquellas dos cosas redondas y blanditas vibraron con su cuerpo, al igual que todos los músculos de su estómago perfectamente liso y plano. Arrugó la nariz al notar la forma graciosa de su ombligo y lo largas y esbeltas que se habían vuelto sus piernas.

¿Por qué había crecido tanto? ¡¿Por qué?!—. ¡Volvamos al agua, mami! ¡Vamos, tía Kagome, vamos, papi!—Finalmente, Miroku se había dejado convencer y se había puesto la prenda tan rara y ajustada que su amiga les había traído. Se dejó llevar por sus hijas, quienes arrastraron también a Rin con ellos, quien a su vez arrastró a un pobre Jaken que no sabía dónde meterse.

Quedaron entonces solos los dos hijos del General Perro, sentados sobre la verde hierba, cada uno de ellos enfadado, rabioso y enfurruñado. La diferencia estaba en que uno lo demostraba abiertamente y en el otro la profesión iba por dentro—. Dile a tu humana que deje de traerle cosas raras a mi protegida—gruñó Sesshômaru. InuYasha se volvió hacia él, con una ceja alzada.

—¿Y eso a qué viene? ¡Pídeselo tú!

—Es tu hembra, haz que te obedezca. —InuYasha bufó. Cómo se notaba que Sesshômaru no conocía a Kagome. Nadie podía impedirle a su mujer que hiciera lo que le diese la gana, cuando le diese la gana, como le diese la gana y porque sí.

—Sesshômaru, si tienes problemas con Rin y su paso de niña a mujer, no culpes a Kagome. Haz algo para remediarlo y punto. —El daiyôkai gruñó, sintiendo crecer sus ansias de quedarse de hijo único.

—No sabes de lo que hablo.

—Claro que lo sé. ¿Crees que fue fácil para mí no lanzarme sobre Kagome en cuanto volvió? Su cuerpo de niña era realmente tentador, pero regresó con cuerpo de mujer y, créeme, yo también me sorprendí. Estaban todos esos babosos humanos mirándola todo el día… —Suficiente. El solo imaginarse a Rin paseando por la aldea con un séquito de hombres detrás que no eran dignos ni de pisar la mista tierra que ella, lo hacía querer destruir algo.

Miró una vez más para Rin. Su mente imaginó aquellos pequeños lacitos siendo desatados, y la suave tela deslizarse por su piel para dejarla completamente a su merced.

Oh, genial, ahora tenía complejo de asaltacunas. Se acercó a Rin, quien chapoteaba feliz en el agua—. Rin. —Ella paró sus juegos y lo miró, con los ojos brillantes. Siempre le había gustado la mirada cálida que la muchacha le dedicaba exclusivamente a él—. Cuando llegue el próximo invierno, vendrás conmigo. —Eso fue todo. El yôkai salió volando, con su fiel sirviente sujeto a su cola (quien saltó en el último momento, dicho sea de paso).

No obstante, los chillidos de la mujer de InuYasha retumbaron en sus oídos ¿es que esa mujer no podía estarse callada ni cinco segundos? Además, ni que fuera para tanto.

Solo se llevaba a Rin para hacerla su compañera. No era como si la gente no lo hubiera sabido nunca.

**Fin Grow up**

**¿Qué tal, gente? Son las 23:08 y no veais lo que le ha costao al jodido oneshot salir. Mi cerebro anda seco, tanto en ideas como en capacidad de esfuerzo. Espero que, aún así, mi esfuerzo haya valido la pena ¿tú qué dices, cumpleañera? ¡Te adoroooooooooo! **

**Si veis que tal y cual y tumba taramba... ¡dejadme un sensual y excitante review que me llene de nata y azúcar! (El otro día mis sobrinos se zamparon mi ración de pastelitos de nata, así que ando escasa de dulce T.T).**

**Y si queréis pasároslo chachi guay de la muerte ¡pasaos por el foro ¡Siéntate! y apuntaos a los atractivos e irresistibles retos cumpleañeros que tiene en su haber! Como por ejemplo:**

** www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net/topic/84265/99600605/1/Cumplea%C3%B1os-de-M-J-Hayden**

**¡Buenas noches! Me voy a cenar xD.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Ja ne!**

**bruxi.**


End file.
